


Demons, Angels, and Shifters oh my

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: K - Fandom
Genre: Male Neko, Ninja Reader, Other, Other because gender neutral reader, Shifter Reader, angel shiro, demon Kuroh, older male Anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Two in one: first is Kuroh as a demon, Shiro as an angel, and a ninja reader that's gender neutral. Then we'll see male Neko, male reader that's a shifter, and older male Anna.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
Relationships: Neko/reader/Anna Kushina, Yatogami Kuroh/Isana Yashiro/Reader





	Demons, Angels, and Shifters oh my

You shook your head as you looked around a moment, then sighed as you sat down, deciding to take a short rest. You'd been running around doing ninja things in the woods and park. You couldn't exactly do it in the modernized town, with its throngs of people...You hummed your annoyance, then leaned back on the bench and shut your eyes. You let out a yawn, then two, then began to drift off, not noticing when you fell asleep, actually fell asleep. You woke with a start when someone touched you on the shoulder...You saw a cute guy with silver or very light hair there, and what seemed to be amber eyes. You tried not to blush as you looked at him, and when he said "It's getting late; you should get home," you thanked him. He smiled sweetly at you, and you sucked in a breath. You hummed a gentle sound, then hurried from the park and to your home, not noticing someone else watching...

-skip, keeping it shorter, but you met Kuroh as well-

You'd found out Kuroh was a demon quite by chance, and now you avoided him like the plague. You'd also coincidentally discovered Shiro wasn't human either, but he happened to be an angel. Therefore, you kept up your friendship with him, while not letting on you had a crush. You weren't expecting to run into them making out at the park...You turned to run away, but two hands shot out and grabbed your arms, gently of course. You squeaked as you were pulled to sit between them, and shortly they began to kiss you. It got to a point where you were gasping, and letting out suggestive sounds as well. You felt wings brushing your back, two pairs of them in fact, and began to relax. Finally, you were helped up and led to a house, obviously one of theirs you were sure. You were led to the stairs, and up then, to a bedroom and pushed down on the bed and -fade-

You had a good time.

End one  
\----------------------------------

Neko and Adam (Anna) were walking along when they came upon a sleeping -animal- (you). You opened your eyes and yawned, then froze as you saw them and let out a small sound. You twitched your ears and nose, then squeaked as you were picked up and held. You wanted to fight it but couldn't, so you didn't even try, and you looked around a bit. You were carried by the younger seeming of the two adult male human looking ones. You hummed in your head a moment, then fell silent and just kind of looked around. You were brought to a nice looking bar and eatery, where they gave you some water. The pink haired one then waited while the white haired one brought you upstairs. You were placed on a couch, and the white haired boy then went back downstairs. He and the pink haired one had been talking, and you'd heard the words animal food.

You shook your head, shifting human and so glad clothes materialized with your human form every time. You hummed and sneaked downstairs, and as no one was there yet you could sneak out. You came back in, pretending you'd never been there in the first place. You said "Hello, sir, I'd like some food, and do you only serve alcohol here?" The sunglassed man said "I can give you some water," and you nodded rapidly to him. He chuckled a bit, and got you the water and some food after asking if you had allergies. You hummed a sound of delight as you ate, and took sips of the water between bites. You had your money on you, because it was in your pocket, so you paid the man. When he turned his back, you rushed to the stairs and sneaked back up, going to the couch. You yawned as you sank down, and forgot to shift back to animal as you grew drowsy...

You woke with a start, to two men staring at you, and nearly freaked out but then you recognized them. You were in trouble now...and had to explain everything to the two of them. You then noticed both looking to your lips every so often, and that it made your heart pound. You made a small sound, then leaned to kiss Neko then kissed Anna after then...-fade, things got more heated-

Now you were a couple.

End two


End file.
